Perle d'enfants
by Hisokaren
Summary: Ce n’est pas que je n’aime pas les enfants. C’est juste, qu’ils sont chiants quoi ! Et vraiment, non vraiment de chez vraiment, c’est trop, trop, trop chiant !


_Auteuse _: Moua ! n.n

_Titre _: Perle d'enfants.

_Base _: Harry Potter

_Résumé _: Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les enfants. C'est juste, qu'ils sont chiants quoi ! Et vraiment, non vraiment de chez vraiment, c'est trop, trop, trop chiant !

_Genre _: **Yaoï, SLASH DONC PAS D'HOMOPHOBES, Romance - Humour.**

_Couple _: **Retour aux sources... **

_Disclaimer _: La première fois, c'est dur. Mais au bout de la trente-six-millième fois on finit par se faire une raison : Ils appartiennent à JKR n.n...

_Statu _: **OS** délire !

_Rating _: **K+**

_Note _:

Une petite fiction délire, pas compliquée à comprendre et plutôt relaxante. Une idée tirée des méandres de mon esprit fatigué de ne plus savoir quoi inventer et surtout carburant au self feeling total.

Une fiction écrite un soir de solitude relaxante, entre une tasse de thé froide, une chanson aux intonations redoutablement _audacieuses_ et une clope au bec. Comment expliquer le fait qu'une chanson ayant pour titre « Sexyness » m'ait conduite à écrire sur les enfants et la paternité ? Je n'en sais absolument rien... Le fait est que l'on ne choisit pas toujours de quoi une fiction va s'inspirer n'est-ce pas ? Bref ! Assez de bavardage, place à la lecture !

Bonne lecture à vous Ô courageux lecteurs.

**Merci à ma bêta Ishtar qui après ma longue absence accepte encore de me corriger. Tu es vraiment la meilleure ma chérie !**

_**PERLE D'ENFANTS**_

Ah les enfants...

C'est beau. C'est mignon. C'est joli. C'est craquant. C'est vraiment... horrible.

Je ne les aime pas.

Mais mon mec, lui, les aime. Je dirais même plus il les adore. Il les vénère presque.

C'est flippant. Vraiment.

Cependant, il faut apprendre à faire des concessions dans la vie et moi j'en ai fait.

Trois.

Ouais, trois **grosse** concessions, adoptées à des âges différents.

Oh, ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux-là. Oué, je hais les mioches. Oué, j'en ai déjà adopté trois. Et alors ?

Quand on a un cul, faut pas le perdre de vue. Faut essayer de le garder et encore plus quand c'est un cul qu'on aime. Quand c'est un cul qu'on a épousé et qu'on veut fourrer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, parce que c'est le cul le plus merveilleux du monde. Même si le cul en question a envie de s'occuper d'un autre cul que le vôtre.

Du coup, ben, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix et, par trois fois, j'ai crié « Vive la paternité » : furieux, épuisé et désespéré.

Quand il a voulu le premier, je m'étais dit « Bon, c'est ton mec, il veut un jouet, il vient de flinguer le grand méchant mage noir, tu peux bien lui accorder son caprice non ? » Nous avions vingt ans... et vous avez parfaitement raison, c'est un peu jeune pour adopter des enfants. Mais Harry a grandi plus vite que les autres dans cette tranche d'âge. En fait, il était encore trop effrayé par la guerre et il avait vu tellement de proches mourir que dans sa tête le mode « vitesse » s'était enclenché. Il ne voulait plus perdre une seule seconde de la vie, il voulait tout faire très vite.

C'est étrange, moi qui pensais qu'il ne vivrait plus en sursis après la mort de Voldemort, et bien ce fut tout le contraire. Il vivait constamment en sursis. La vie ne tenait vraiment qu'à un fil et il a réalisé qu'il fallait profiter de ce qu'elle nous offrait au maximum. C'est essentiellement pour cette raison qu'il a voulu des enfants et moi je n'ai pas pu le lui refuser.

Il s'est très bien adapté à la vie de famille et au rôle de père malgré son jeune âge. Moi, en revanche, ça a été un peu plus difficile...

Je ne vous raconte pas la galère, quand Kaleb est arrivé à la maison.

Métissé noir, avec deux yeux couleur noisette et un petit visage joufflu. Un beau bébé. Vraiment, magnifique.

Mais chiant quoi !

Les cris qui tuent les tympans, les pleurs pleins de morve, les couches qui puent, le vomi sur les fringues à 5343 galions (chers les fringues), le pipi sur les chaussures (pas des Prada non, parce qu'on a beau être gay et l'assumer, faut pas exagérer non plus hein), l'arrachage de cheveux version mâchoire de Rottweiler indécrochable, et autres joies de ce monde... Ça n'avait pas franchement l'air de déranger mon mec.

En fait, ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout même. Il trouvait ça, comment le dit-il déjà ? Ah oui, « absolument kitchouille ».

Moi, ben moi... J'ai eu beau essayer, je vous assure que j'ai vraiment fait des efforts, mais 80 décibels de décharge dans les oreilles, ajouté à trois kilos de déjection (en tous genres), j'ai eu du mal à trouver ça « kitchouille ».

**Flash-back **

« Chéri, y'a ton gosse qui gueule encore. »

« Déjà ce n'est pas un gosse, mais un bébé, et ensuite, c'est notre bébé. »

« Ouais, ben tant qu'il ne fera pas ses nuits, c'est le tien. »

« Je crois qu'il a faim. »

« Et alors ? »

« Tu est vraiment cruel. »

« Non, juste fatigué et presque sourd. »

« Si c'était le cas, tu ne râlerais pas. »

« J'ai dit « presque », chéri, ne confonds pas tout. »

« Tu es vraiment... »

« Épuisé, c'est le mot que tu cherchais ? »

« Arrête de faire ton malin. Cet enfant tu le voulais autant que moi. »

« Faux. »

« Oh... alors ce n'est pas toi que j'ai vu pleurer quand on nous a apporté Kaleb ? Ce n'est pas toi qui a fait des pieds et des mains pour sortir notre fils de _et je te cite_ « l'enfer de l'orphelinat » ? »

« Alors de une, j'avais une poussière dans l'œil et de deux, c'était vraiment l'enfer là-bas ! Non mais tu as vu les toilettes de seconde zone qu'ils ont ? C'était horrible et tout être normalement constitué ne pourrait vivre dans une crasse pareille. »

°_Sourit_° « Evidemment, quand les chiottes ne sont pas plaquées or, c'est vrai que c'est crasseux. »

« Parfaitement ! »

« Donc, tu n'aimes pas notre fils ? »

« ... »

« Tu ne veux plus de lui ? »

« ... »

« Bon, alors dans ce cas, je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on rappelle l'orphelinat et qu'on... »

°_Se lève furieusement et se dirige vers le berceau_° « C'est bon, je vais le nourrir ton sale môme. »

°_Feint l'innocence en dissimulant un sourire victorieux_° « Tu es sûr ? »

« Tu es tellement myope que tu serais capable de le faire tomber de tes bras, rien qu'en allant à la cuisine. »

°_Se recouche tranquillement_° « Bon et bien, bonne nuit mon chéri. »

« ... »

« °_Ronfle_° »

°_Regarde son mari, puis dans le berceau_° « Je me suis fait couillonner en beauté, mon fils. »

**Fin du Flash-back. **

Vous voyez comment je me suis faits manipulé ? Ouais ! Ma-ni-pu-lé, j'vous dis.

Harry est vraiment le mec le plus dangereux que je connaisse et fous sont ceux qui me disent le contraire. Vous ne le connaissez pas. Non, vraiment pas. Il a les qualités d'un Gryffondor, il est courageux, téméraire et tout le blabla, mais à côté de ça, il est aussi manipulateur, calculateur et incroyablement vicieux (dans tous les sens du terme, pour ceux que ça intéresse).

Déjà qu'un Gryffondor c'est terrible, alors un Gryffondor surpuissant doublé d'un Serpentard... je vous laisse imaginer le résultat. Sinon, pour faire court, pensez donc à Voldemort gisant six pieds sous terre. Cela résume assez bien ma pensée en fait.

Bref ! Il avait décidé d'avoir des enfants, et il les a eus.

La chair est faible... Faiiiible.

Parce qu'ensuite, sont arrivés : Elisabeth et Billy.

Une adorable asiatique de trois ans, les cheveux noirs comme le jais, deux yeux en amande aussi magnifiques qu'une nuit sans étoiles, un visage d'une finesse saisissante et un petit bout de chou anglais de quatre ans, blond comme les blés avec des yeux aussi bleus qu'un ciel d'été et des joues roses et rondes.

Bon, sur ce coup-là, on peut dire que j'ai eu de la chance, parce qu'ils ne sont pas arrivés bébés... mais presque.

Donc chiants quoi !

_Chiantissimement_ chiants !

Plus chiants que les mouflets y'a pas !

Parce qu'en plus de vous vomir dessus, faut les nourrir, les vêtir, les soigner quand ils sont malades, faire attention à ce qu'ils ne se blessent pas, en gros, les surveiller tout le temps. Et vraiment, non vraiment de chez vraiment, c'est trop, trop, trop chiant !

Parce que non seulement ça n'écoute pas, mais en plus ça ose faire des caprices !

Et plus ça mute ces machins-là, plus ça devient... _chiants _!

Je me souviens encore d'Elisabeth à ses treize ans...

**Flash-back **

« S'il te plaît papa, laisses-moi y aller ! »

« Ça suffit Elisabeth ! J'ai dit non c'est non ! »

« Draco chéri, laisse-la y aller. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'elle sort et puis elle ne sera pas toute seule. Kylian et Karen seront présents eux aussi. »

°_Regard septique_° « Et c'est censé me rassurer ? »

°_Regard noir_° « Ce sont les enfants de Ron et Hermione ! »

« Magnifique. Deux délinquants juvéniles, percés de partout, glorieux enfants de feu l'abruti et de son cerveau sur pattes. »

« Tu es vraiment impossible ! »

« Je m'en fiche ! Non c'est non ! Et puis Elisa est encore une enfant. »

°_Poings sur les hanches_° « Je ne suis plus une enfant, papa ! Je suis une adolescente maintenant. »

« Draco, arrête donc de jouer les papas poules et laisse Elisabeth sortir un peu. »

°_Soupir épuisé_° « BON. TRES BIEN. Mais tu reviens à onze heures. »

« QUOI ? Mais, papa ! Mon couvre-feu est à minuit d'habitude ! »

°_Intraitable_° « Oui, mais d'habitude tu vas chez les voisins. »

« Papaaaa... »

« Draco. »

« Put-n, tout le monde s'est ligué contre moi ! »

« Draco ! Ne sois pas vulgaire ! »

°_Regard implorant vers le ciel_°« Merlin tout puissant, à l'aide. »

°_Très énervée_° « Papa tu es fatigant ! »

« Et bien, si tu es fatiguée, tu n'as qu'à rester à la maison ! »

« Mais papa, il y aura un feu d'artifice à onze heure trente et je ne veux vraiment pas le rater. »

°_Regard sérieux et voix grave_° « Ecoute-moi bien jeune fille, c'est ici qu'il y aura un feu d'artifice si tu ne rentre pas à l'heure prévue. »

°_Regard larmoyant, lèvres tremblantes_° « Papa, tu es injuste ! »

°_Carrément hermétique_° « L'injustice serait de raccourcir ton couvre-feu d'une demi-heure encore, gamine. Tu veux que je te montre à quel point je peux être injuste ? »

« Ça veut dire que je n'aurais rien de mieux ? »

« Tu as tout compris. Maintenant file avant que je ne change d'avis. »

°_Élisabeth s'en va furieuse, et Harry soupire_°

« Draco, je pense que tu as un peu exagéré tu ne crois pas ? »

« Pas du tout. C'est **mon** bébé et je refuse l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose. »

« Tu sais que ton raisonnement est stupide ? Je te signale, qu'entre sept et onze heures, il peut aussi arriver tout un tas de choses. »

°_Yeux écarquillés d'horreur_° « QUOI ? Oh Merlin, mais tu as raison ! ELISABETH LILLY POTTER-MALFOY REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! °_Murmure affolé et poursuivant sa fille_° Je vais lui interdire toute sortie jusqu'à sa ménopause. » (_**Ndla **: La pauvre... n.n''_)

« Oh merde... Moi qui voulais aider ma fille, voilà que je l'enfonce. Va falloir la jouer serrée là. DRACO MALFOY REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! »

**Fin du Flash-back**

Finalement, Elisabeth est bien allée à son espèce de fête. Après une bataille acharnée, Harry a réussi à me convaincre de laisser un peu d'air à notre... **sa** fille. Bon... Peut-être que j'y ai été un peu fort, c'est vrai, mais il faut me comprendre !

Elisabeth était encore une petite fille toute frêle et innocente et il pouvait vraiment lui arriver n'importe quoi à cette fête. Vous savez combien coûte les frais médicaux ? Je n'avais pas envie de dépenser des milles et des cents dans ce genre de frasques douteuses.

M'enfin... ça ce n'était que le début. Parce qu'après, un chiard étant un chiard, les choses se compliquent. Surtout quand ils sont influencés.

Kylian et Karen Weasley... D'un côté nous avons un fou du volant, accro aux courses de boîtes de conserve sur roues ou comme le dit Harry de « Formule un » et de l'autre côté nous avons une jeune écervelée obsédée aux tendances problématiques avec un forfait « _String, piercing, j'te raccompagne au parking _». (_**Ndla **: Ceux qui ont vu Gad Elmaleh comprendront lol_)

Terrifiant n'est-ce pas ?

Bon, certes, ils étaient très intelligents, extrêmement polis et cultivés, mais tout de même. Mes, euh... **Les** enfants d'Harry n'avaient pas besoin de ce genre de relation néfaste.

Pourtant, et comme je me tue à le répéter, les gosses sont vraiment plus que chiants ! Ils n'écoutent jamais ce qu'on leur dit et n'en font qu'à leur tête ! Ça n'a même pas du poil au torse que ça OSE faire des bêtises dans le dos des parents ! Du jamais vu !

La preuve avec Kaleb quand il a eu ses seize ans.

**Flash-back**

« Mais tu t'es **scarifié** le corps ! »

« JE NE ME SUIS PAS SCARIFIE LE CORPS ! »

« Draco, Kaleb ne hurlez pas ! »

« Harry je suis absolument HORS DE MOI ! °_Se tourne vers son fils_° Ce que tu as fait Kaleb est inadmissible ! »

« Papa, j'ai seize ans maintenant, je ne suis plus un gamin et j'ai le droit de prendre mes décisions ! »

« Tant que tu vivras sous mon toit, gamin, c'est moi qui commanderai, c'est bien clair ? Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? C'est horrible ! »

« Oh, tu peux parler toi ! Si je m'en souviens bien, à une époque tu avais toi aussi un tatouage au bras ! »

°_Harry très mécontent_° « Kaleb ! Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas ! »

°_Draco soudainement sombre_° « Et c'est pour cette raison que tu t'es colorié le nombril ? »

°_Silence absolu, avant que Kaleb ne reprenne la parole_°

« Écoute papa, je suis vraiment désolé, d'accord ? Je n'aurais jamais du dire ça, mais comprends-moi, j'aime les tatouages. J'adore ça, tu ne peux quand même pas m'interdire de... »

« La marque que j'avais au bras n'était pas indélébile, Kaleb. Ce que tu t'es gribouillé sur le ventre c'est quelque chose que tu auras à vie ! »

« Papaaaa... »

« Mais tout de même Kaleb, tu aurais pu attendre d'avoir ta majorité... »

°_Harry qui se serre contre son époux_° « Mon cœur ce qui est fait est fait et je suis sûr que Kaleb ne regrettera pas son choix. Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre par la suite, n'est-ce pas, fils ? »

« Non papa. C'est promis. °_Se tourne vers Draco_° S'il te plaît mon papa adoré que j'aime... ne me gronde plus... »

°_Lève les yeux au ciel et soupire bruyamment_° « Bon, montre-nous un peu cette horreur... »

°_Lève sa chemise_° « Alors ? C'est beau hein ? »

°_Regard septique_° « Euh... Qu'en penses-tu Draco ? »

°_Grimace épouvantée_° « Et bien... c'est... disons... hum, fantaisiste. »

°_Sourire_° « Vous ne l'aimez pas hein ? »

« Non, tu as raison. »

« Mais je peux le garder ? »

« Je crois que nous n'avons plus le choix maintenant. »

« Mais pour cette chose que tu as dans le nombril ? »

« Oh, mon piercing ? Je l'ai fait en même temps que le tatouage. Génial, hein ? »

« Hum, c'est toujours mieux que le graffiti... Ça t'a fait mal ? »

« Un peu oui, mais pas autant que celui que j'ai sur la langue. »

« QUOI ! ALORS LA TU EXA... »

°_Éclate de rire_° « Mais non, je plaisante papounet. »

°_Harry hilare_° « Tu joues avec ta vie mon fils, ne fais pas de telles frayeurs à ton père. »

°_Grommelle_° « Je t'en ficherais moi des trous sur la langue. »

« Je suis content que vous ne soyez plus fâchés contre moi. »

°_Sourire sadique_° « Oui, mais ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte, jeune homme. Tu es de corvée de ménage pendant un mois. Ajouté à cela une interdiction de sortie équivalente. Si tu continues de traîner avec les Weasley, Merlin seul sait ce quel autre membre de ton anatomie tu pourrais avoir envie de perforer. »

« Mais papa ! En plus tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser la magie hors de l'école avant d'avoir mes dix-sept ans ! Je vais mourir épuisé moi ! »

« Une aiguille t'as scarifié le corps, pendant que l'autre te le trouait, fiston. Après cela, je pense que tu es suffisamment résistant n'est-ce pas ? »

« °_Boude_° »

« Merlin Malfoy a parlé mon fils. Allez, au boulot. »

**Fin du Flash-back**

Une chose que j'aime dans le rôle de parent, c'est qu'on peut se délester de toute incommodité indésirable, en punissant les chiards.

M'enfin... C'était bien la seule chose d'agréable dans tout ce charivari. Je me dis avec du recul, que j'aurais dû le punir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ce gosse.

Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que juste après, j'ai reçu les factures. Celle du barbouilleur, enfin _tatoueur_ selon Kaleb et celle du perceur. Toute une bourse de galions pour un malheureux gribouillis tout moche (une espèce de citrouille tribale) et un trou dans le nombril. Trou d'où pendait un pendentif en forme de pied serti de diamant sur les ongles. Vraiment, affreux...

Comment les jeunes peuvent-il aimer ce genre de choses ? A mon époque, mon père m'aurait arraché les yeux si j'avais fait cela. Enfin, je dis « à mon époque » mais je ne suis pas si vieux que cela, vous savez ? J'ai à peine quarante-deux ans. Je ne suis pas encore arrivé à la moitié de ma vie.

(Le premier qui dit que je suis vieux è.é...)

Mais j'aurais pu ne jamais arriver à ce pourcentage de vie non plus. Oh, non. Pas à cause de la guerre, qui aurait pu réduire mon espérance de vie c'est évident, mais plutôt à cause de mes... **des** enfants d'Harry.

Oui, oui... En plus de vous pomper du fric, c'est capable de vous tuer !

Même Voldemort ce n'était rien à côté de la première leçon de balai de Billy. Déjà, il avait failli me l'envoyer dans l'œil, faisant pisser de rire Harry. Furieux je lui avais lancé qu'il aurait été bien avec un borgne pour époux, ce à quoi il a répondu, des étoiles plein les yeux « Tant que tu n'es pas eunuque ».

Vous pouvez me dire où est la solidarité maritale après ça ?

Bref ! J'ai cru mourir de peur après être monté sur le balais avec mon... avec Billy.

**Flash-back**

« Tu aurais pu tourner à gauche quand je te l'avais demandé, non ? »

« Tu as dit à gauche, j'ai tourné à gauche, mais ensuite tu m'as dit à droite, il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux ! »

« Je t'ai dit de **garder** ta droite. »

« Comment voulais-tu que je le sache ?! »

« Quand on a traversé le feuillage de l'arbre, tu aurais pu te rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas ! »

« Que ce passe-t-il ici ? Draco ? Billy ? »

« Demande ça à « _Monsieur conduite parfaite _». »

« Quand tu auras vu l'état de son balai chéri, tu comprendras. »

« C'est de ta faute, papa ! Tu n'as pas arrêté de me crier après ! »

« Ce n'est pas après toi que je criais. C'était après tous les « obstacles vivants » qui avaient eu le malheur de croiser ta route. »

« Si tu avais eu un tout petit peu confiance en moi et si tu m'avais laissé voler tranquillement nous n'en serions pas là ! »

« Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait jeune homme ! Seulement je n'avais pas encore pensé à prévenir nos voisins de préparer le faire part de décès de leur boîte aux lettres et de leur poubelle ! Paix à leur âme. »

°_Vexé, Billy quitte la pièce_°

« Draco, tu ne crois pas que tu as un peu exagéré ? »

« Mais... »

°_Passe les bras autour de la taille du blond_° « Va lui parler chéri. Tu sais, tout le monde n'est pas sensé être un génie du vol, hum ? Billy, a besoin d'apprendre à son rythme et pas à celui que tu lui imposes. D'autant plus que pour une première leçon de vol, Pré-au-lard n'est pas forcément l'endroit indiqué. »

« Tu as raison. »

°_Se sépare d'Harry pour rejoindre son fils_°

°_Entend la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir_ ° « Je ne crois pas t'avoir invité à entrer. »

« Excuse-moi, Billy. »

°_Aucune réponse_°

« Je n'aurais jamais dû te crier dessus tout à l'heure et j'aurais certainement dû t'emmener voler ailleurs qu'à Pré-au-lard. »

« C'est papa qui t'as dit ça ? »

« Ton père est exceptionnel. »

°_Fixe son père_° « Papa, quand j'étais petit tu me laissais faire des trucs tout seul. Tu m'a toujours dit que je pouvais y arriver, même quand j'avais peur. »

« C'est vrai. Mais je n'étais jamais loin de toi. J'avais toujours peur que tu te fasses mal. »

°_Choqué_°« Tu me surveillais ? »

°_Rougis_° « Oui. »

« Mais tu me laissais toujours aller à pied chez le boulanger ! »

« Je te suivais le long du chemin, je me cachais derrière les arbres. »

« La première fois que j'ai voulu faire du camping dans le jardin, tu m'as laissé faire. C'est même toi qui avais convaincu papa. »

« J'ai passé la nuit dans l'arbre du jardin. »

°_Mécontent_° « Et je suppose que pour mon premier rendez-vous tu étais aussi dans ou derrière un arbre. »

°_Rougis deux fois plus et regarde en l'air_° « Non, dans un parterre de fleur. Remarque... C'est comme ça que je t'ai vu donner ton tout premier baiser. Je te raconte pas le choc ! Tu devais avoir neuf ans... »

°_Très en colère_° « Alors tu n'as jamais eu confiance en moi ! »

« Tu es mon enfant. Tu es la prunelle de mes yeux, mon petit prince, mon canard en sucre... »

« Papaaaa... »

°_Prend son visage entre ses mains, et colle son front contre le sien_° « S'il t'arrivait malheur, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai. »

°_Se calme_°« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que j'arrête de voler ? »

« Tu pourrais faire ça pour moi ? »

« Papa ! Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. »

°_Ferme les yeux_° « Tu as raison. Bon, je suppose que tu veux apprendre à voler une fois que tu entreras à Poudlard ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors c'est d'accord. Mais promet-moi au moins de ne pas éborgner tes camarades de classe, ok ? »

°_Jette un oreiller sur la tête de son père_° « PAPA ! »

°_Eclats de rire_°

**Fin du Flash-back**

Harry dit souvent que je suis celui de nous deux qui aime le plus nos, enfin, **ses** enfants. Moi je dis qu'il a tort.

Quand les gosses sont chiants et bien ils le restent... et pour longtemps en plus. J'ai eu le choc de ma vie quand j'ai réalisé que ça n'avait pas de date de péremption ces trucs-là.

D'ailleurs, ils auraient pu faire des efforts pour être plus... enfin moins... comment dire ? Vous savez, j'ai vraiment dépensé de mon temps pour eux. J'ai tout fait pour qu'ils vivent dans un minimum de confort : les vacances à ASPEN, les balais derniers cris, les vêtements hors de prix, les mets les plus exquis... bref ! Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai toujours su dépenser un maximum pour eux. Du coup, ils auraient au moins pu me rendre fier.

Ils auraient pu.

Ouais.

Mais non.

Z'ont rien fait. Que dalle.

Ils m'ont tous vraiment déçu.

Premièrement, y'en a pas **un seul**, qui soit allé à Serpentard. Kaleb était à Gryffondor, Elisabeth à Serdaigle et comble de malchance, Billy est allé à... Non. C'est vraiment trop dur pour moi de le dire. Mais vous aurez deviné n'est-ce pas ? La maison dont l'emblème n'est ni un Serpent, ni un Lion, ni un Aigle, mais un Blaireau... Ouais, mon Billy, enfin **le** Billy d'Harry est allé dans la maison des blaireaux.

J'ai failli mourir de peine ce jour-là...

Comment aimer des mioches pareils, hein ? Des mioches qui ne font que vous décevoir !

Oui, parce qu'ensuite, c'est carrément la salsa du n'importe quoi !

Déjà Kaleb.

Après avoir eu son diplôme, il a entamé une carrière dans le Quidditch. J'aurais pu être fier de lui... s'il n'avait pas choisi de devenir batteur (et non attrapeur comme ses pères) et surtout, oui, surtout, s'il n'avait pas choisi de jouer pour la PIRE équipe qui soit : les Canyons, dont lui, son frère et sa sœur, Harry, les Weasley et même Severus que diable, sont fans. Et ce n'est pas tout ! Non seulement il est devenu batteur pour les Canyons, mais en plus il se fait le capitaine de l'équipe, qui n'est autre que son fiancé, Kylian Weasley... Alors, là... Quand j'ai su ça... je vous laisse imaginer dans quel état j'étais. Seule satisfaction au tableau, Weasley-père était dans le même état que moi, héhé.

Bref ! Décevant quoi...

Ensuite Elisabeth.

Une fois son diplôme en poche, elle entame des études de Médicomagie. J'étais content... mais pas pour longtemps. Après avoir obtenu avec brio sa seconde année et juste avant d'entrer en Licence, elle décide de tout larguer. Et pourquoi ? Pour devenir chanteuse. Oui, oui... Elle voulait devenir chanteuse. Je suis tombé des nues ce jour-là... quand elle nous l'a appris par téléphone, alors qu'elle roucoulait à dix mille kilomètres de la maison dans les bras d'un producteur moldu. Un certain, Craig quelque chose...

Bref ! Décevant quoi...

Enfin, il y a eu Billy.

Ahlala... Franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à de grandes choses de la part d'un diplômé d'une maison de blaireaux. J'ai bien fait. Il est devenu Directeur de cette maison en plus d'être Professeur de Botanique. Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? Billy est un surdoué, (sauf sur un balai, en fait, il était vraiment nul pour voler. Moi qui croyait que c'était à cause de son jeune âge. Comme quoi...) alors il aurait pu faire autre chose quoi ! Devenir un célèbre astrophysicien, un grand chef d'Entreprise ou puisqu'il aime tellement les plantes, un brillant botaniste. Mais non... il a choisi de s'occuper de ses blaireaux d'élèves... A vingt-deux ans, seulement. Si c'est pas malheureux...

Bref ! Décevant quoi...

Mais bon. Comme je le disais, les gosses, ça mute. Du coup, j'étais bien content moi, de ne les avoir que pour les vacances, en attendant qu'ils muent jusqu'à l'âge adulte. Si Harry vous dit que je leur écrivais toutes les semaines quand ils étaient à Poudlard, ne le croyez surtout pas ! C'est lui qui écrivait les lettres... moi je me contentais de les signer. Nuance...

M'enfin, une fois leur diplôme en poche, je pensais qu'ils allaient me fiche la paix ! Mais non, au lieu d'entamer leur vie d'adulte et tout ce qui va avec, ils continuent encore aujourd'hui, à venir me les casser ! J'ai quarante-deux ans merde, ils pouvaient pas me laisser finir ma vie tranquillement ?

« Draco, chéri ? Où es-tu ? »

Je bois une gorgé de Vodka pure flamme et je réponds.

« Sur la terrasse. »

J'entends d'abord le son de la musique qui diminue, puis les pas de mon époux et tout de suite après, deux bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille.

« J'adore ce CD, me souffle-t-il au creux de l'oreille. »

« ... »

« Tu avoueras que notre fille à tout de même une voix incroyable, hein ? »

« Mouais, y'a mieux. »

Je sens Harry secouer la tête.

« Bien sûr, et c'est pour cette raison que tu l'écoutes à longueur de temps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je toussote un peu et tente de cacher mon rougissement derrière mon verre de Vodka. Sans grand succès, à en juger par le gloussement de mon époux.

« Tu exagères... Je ne l'écoutes pas à longueur de temps, juste de temps à autre, quand je n'ai rien à faire. Et puis, il faut bien que je juge de l'emploi de notre fille tu ne crois pas ? Abandonner ses études de Médicomagie pour devenir chanteuse. »

« Une chanteuse célèbre, qui nous a tous rendu fiers lors de cette fameuse remise des prix, en juillet dernier. Toi plus que les autres. Tu te souviens ? Tu as même pleuré de joie en hurlant triomphalement à qui voulait l'entendre : « _C'est ma fille ! Z'avez vu, c'est ma fille à moi ! Elle est merveilleuse n'est-ce pas ? _». Je pense que tu as suffisamment jugé de son emploi, ce soir-là, hum ? »

Je rougis davantage et je me détache d'Harry, alors qu'il ricane doucement.

« J'étais saoul et j'avais une poussière dans l'œil, je grommelle. »

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde mon chéri. »

Je lui tire la langue et me dirige vers mon fauteuil préféré. Un magnifique fauteuil à bascule, tout ce qu'il y a de plus confortable. Harry vient s'agenouiller entre mes jambes et me sourit tendrement.

« A quoi pensais-tu, avant que je n'arrive ? »

« A ma vie... à notre vie et aux enfants. »

« Tu penses toujours qu'on a été trop vite, en les adoptant alors que nous n'avions que vingt ans ? »

« Je te mentirais, en disant non. »

Harry soupire, alors qu'il s'accoude à mes cuisses, le menton posé dans les paumes de ses mains.

« Tu n'as pas été heureux ? »

Rah ! Les Gryffondor et leurs fâcheuses manies de ne poser que les questions auxquelles vous n'avez aucune envie de répondre. C'est agaçant !

« Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Harry. »

Son sourire tendre s'élargit et il me regarde avec douceur.

« Nous avons passé les meilleures années de notre vie, hein ? »

« C'aurait pu être mieux. »

« Draco ! Tu es vraiment incorrigible. Tu as le don de ne voir que tout ce qui est noir. »

« Pas du tout ! »

Harry soupire une nouvelle fois, puis se lève et s'installe sur mes genoux. Il plonge la tête au creux de mon cou et se met à mordiller la peau. J'adore quand il fait ça... mais après pratiquement vingt ans de vie commune, je sais qu'il essaye de m'amadouer.

« Harry... »

Il se s'arrête pas et ce n'est que lorsque je sors mon premier gémissement, qu'il lève sa tête avec entre ses doigts, une partie de la chaîne que je porte autour du cou. Il la fait lentement glisser et fini par la sortir entièrement de sous ma veste pour en admirer les pendentifs.

« J'ai toujours adoré cette chaîne en argent, souffle-t-il, les pendentifs sont vraiment magnifiques. »

« Tu as la même autour du cou, chéri. »

Il rit.

« C'est vrai... Kaleb et Billy nous les ont offerts pour nos noces de coton. Tu t'en souviens ? Tu avais fait un discours très émouvant ce jour-là, sur la famille et tout ce qu'elle t'avait apporté de bien dans ta vie. »

Je ferme les yeux et pose ma tête sur le dossier de mon fauteuil.

« Mouais, je voulais juste marquer le coup tu sais. »

« Ben voyons. En tout cas, juste après ça, Kaleb et les Canyons gagnaient la finale de Quidditch, et Billy nous annonçait ses fiançailles avec Liliane. »

« Ouais, magnifique. Je suis heureux de les avoir motivés à ce point. Une équipe de naze qui gagne la coupe, et une folle qui entre dans la famille. Non, vraiment, tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai été content. »

« Draco ! me gronde Harry. Arrête un peu de faire ta mauvaise tête tu veux ? Même si Billy est dans l'équipe des Canyons, je sais très bien que tu es son plus grand fan. La banderole « _Vive mon fils le plus grand batteur de tous les temps _» que tu cachais dans le placard en est la preuve. Et puis, Liliane n'est pas comme sa tante. Non seulement elle du talent pour la divination, mais en plus c'est grâce à elle, que tu as gagnée à la loterie l'année dernière. »

« Simple coup de chance, je marmonne. Et en plus, je ne vois absolument pas de quelle banderole tu parles ? »

« Je parle de celle que tu as jetée, quand Kaleb a découvert que tu étais à l'origine de la grande campagne de pub pour son équipe. »

« Ah, celle-là... Ouais, je n'étais pas moi-même à l'époque. Je venais de sortir d'une longue maladie aussi. »

« Et bien, si tu fais toujours ça juste après avoir eu un rhume, il faudrait que tu en aies un plus souvent. »

J'ouvre les yeux et le fusille du regard, alors qu'il me fait un sourire éclatant. Je me renfrogne plus encore.

« Harry, pourquoi es-tu là ? Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir me chercher tu sais ? »

Mon époux perd son sourire, puis soupire longuement.

« Pas toi, mais nos enfants, oui. »

« C'était inutile, je ne reviendrai pas ! »

« Draco, je sais que tu es très en colère, mais t'en aller comme tu l'as fait, c'était très malpoli et ça a fait beaucoup de peine à nos enfants. Tu sais qu'ils préparaient ça depuis longtemps ? »

Ah ! Nous voilà arrivés au sujet principal.

« Oh, alors ils prévoyaient déjà de me tuer depuis un bail ? »

« Idiot ! me réprimande-t-il en riant. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Harry, j'ai quarante deux-ans, et je suis trop vi... Je n'ai plus ma jeunesse d'antan et arrête de glousser ! Bref ! Je ne suis plus le jeune homme d'il y a vingt ans. Ce qu'ils ont fait ce soir c'était vraiment abuser, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Draco, nos enfants te connaissent extrêmement bien. Ces derniers temps, nous sommes toujours en voyage et eux aussi, ils ont leur vie, ce qui réduit vos chances de vous voir. Voilà pourquoi ils ont préparé cette fête, ils avaient besoin de se retrouver en famille, comme avant. »

Je détourne le regard et feint l'indifférence alors que je grogne.

« Réunion de famille mon œil ! Ils en veulent à mon héritage, c'est sûr. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, s'il te plaît. Je sais qu'ils ont manqués de tact en t'apprenant tout ça d'un coup, mais tu exagères. Tu es encore très en forme, pour quelqu'un qui a perdu _sa jeunesse d'antan._ Tu ne risques pas de mourir d'une crise cardiaque de sitôt. »

Je sens un coup de langue sensuel sur le lobe de mon oreille, et je souris. C'est vrai que de ce point de vue-là, j'ai encore de l'énergie à revendre... Mais là n'est pas le sujet !

« Harry, tu ne te rends pas compte de la situation ! Kaleb vient de nous annoncer qu'il allait épouser le délinquant qu'il a pour fiancé, et Elisabeth, m'annonce comme une fleur qu'elle vient de se mettre en couple avec un androgyne qui chante du rock et qui a un anneau au pénis ! Si c'est une façon éloignée de nous dire qu'elle préfère les filles complètement déjantées moi je... »

« Tu te tais, me coupe Harry en souriant. D'une, Kylian et Kaleb sont fiancés depuis deux ans maintenant, et c'est logique qu'ils veulent officialiser leur union. De deux, Elisabeth fait ce qu'elle veut et si elle a décidé de sortir avec un chanteur de rock androgyne, ça ne signifie pas que c'est une lesbienne refoulée. Tous les goûts sont dans la nature, mon chéri, et puis, Alex est un garçon très gentil. D'après Liliane, Alex est le garçon qu'il faut pour Elisabeth. »

Je me renfrogne, et Harry pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Chéri, nos enfants étaient vraiment très accablés que tu sois parti aussi précipitamment. Ils ont mis énormément de temps à préparer cette petite fête, et ils pensaient te faire plaisir. Quand je suis partis, ils commençaient à ranger et je peux t'assurer que leurs regards étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus attristés. »

Il ne comprend vraiment pas !

Kaleb est beaucoup trop jeune pour se marier, et puis, sa carrière de Quidditch commence tout juste à prendre de l'essor. Si jamais ça ne marche pas avec Kylian, c'est sa carrière et tout ce qu'il a réussi à construire qui va être mis en danger. D'autant que chez les sorciers, le mariage gay ne se résume pas à une simple formalité. C'est plus que cela ! Comme Harry et moi, à son âge, il faut qu'ils soient tous les deux vraiment certains de leur sentiment, avant de s'engager ainsi... Je ne veux pas que Kaleb ait à en souffrir, si leur union dégénérait. Je n'ai pas envie de ramasser les pots cassés.

Et en ce qui concerne Elisabeth, elle a quitté son producteur à la con (ce qui est une excellente nouvelle), mais je me souviens de sa peine et de son visage dévasté par les larmes quand elle a appris que son connard de petit ami la trompait. Je me souviens encore de son corps tremblant entre mes bras et de ses sanglots déchirés. Je me souviens qu'elle a mis du temps avant de recommencer à chanter. Ce fut vraiment un moment désagréable à passer, alors qu'elle oublie tout ça pour se remettre en couple, seulement six mois après cette rupture. C'est vraiment trop pour moi. Et si Alex la faisait souffrir également, hein ? Même si Liliane nous a assuré qu'Alex était le bon, je n'ai pas confiance.

Quand je vous disais que les gosses c'est chiants hein ? Faut toujours qu'on...

« Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour nos enfants Draco et que tu ne veux que leur bonheur, mais ils sont grands maintenant. Ils sont adultes et peuvent prendre leurs décisions sans toi. Tu n'as plus besoin de les couver, comme tu le faisais à l'époque. Notre rôle aujourd'hui se résume à les aimer, à les soutenir s'ils ont en besoin, et les relever s'ils tombent. Fais-leur confiance Draco. »

BON. D'ACCORD ! Mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour eux... pas du tout !

« Très bien, je reviens à cette stupide sauterie, mais **uniquement**, parce que ce serait du gâchis de jeter toute la nourriture qu'ils ont achetée. Et puis, parce que je déteste gaspiller l'argent... ils ont dû dépenser des milles et des cents, dans tout ce fatras. »

Harry secoue la tête, mais sourit et m'embrasse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand il est là, quand je suis dans ses bras, j'oublie tout... C'est vraiment le mari le plus fantastique et même au bout de vingt ans de mariage, je l'aime toujours comme au premier jour.

Quand il quitte mes lèvres, il me prend par la main, et nous fait directement transplaner dans l'appartement que Kaleb et Kylian viennent d'acheter, à Londres. Oh, je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Non content de me pomper l'air avec leur problème, mes... **les** gosses d'Harry ont tous décidés de vivre près de nous !

Et oui... Je pensais vivre tranquillement, et bien non. Ils vivent tous à Londres et Kaleb est le dernier installé.

Oh joie...

Bref ! Nous atterrissons dans le salon et la première chose que je vois c'est l'immense banderole qui couvrent pratiquement tout un pan de mur et sur lequel est écrit : « A notre papounet adoré : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! ». Tout à l'heure, quand je l'avais vue pour la première fois, une poussière m'est rentrée dans l'œil et tout le monde a cru que je pleurais... n'importe quoi ! Vraiment n'importe quoi ! Bref !

Je tourne la tête et que vois-je ? Rien n'a été rangé ! Ils n'ont rien touché ! En fait, ils sont là, assis dans ou autour du canapé, à me regarder avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Alors Harry m'a fait tourné en bourrique ?

Je sens la moutarde me monter au nez et je me tourne vers Harry, qui paniqué et choqué regarde les enfants.

« Harry ? je demande d'une voix doucereuse. »

« Je... Je t'assure que je n'y comprends rien chéri, me lance-t-il ahuris. Quand je suis parti tout à l'heure, ils commençaient vraiment à ranger, je te jure ! »

« Papa dit vrai, _papa_, me lance Billy en nous rejoignant. »

« En fait, reprend Elisabeth, quand on a vu papa aller te chercher, on s'est dit que c'était inutile finalement de tout ranger. »

« Oui, poursuit Kaleb. Parce qu'on savait que papa réussirait à te ramener ici. »

Harry pousse un soupir soulagé, non sans fusiller du regard les enfants. Et moi, et bien moi...

« Tu es toujours fâché ? demande Kaleb. »

« Nous savons que nous n'aurions pas dû t'annoncer tout ça le jour de ton anniversaire, parce qu'on te connaît, toujours à t'inquiéter pour nous, mais on pensait que c'était une bonne idée, ajoute Elisabeth. Pardon... »

« Pardon, papa. »

RAH ! Sales mioches à la gomme !

« Approchez, je grogne. »

Ils me font un sourire de dix kilomètres de long et se jettent dans mes bras. OUF ! C'est lourd, les mômes.

Vous savez...

Quoi que j'en dise, ce ne sont pas **uniquement** les enfants d'Harry... Je m'en suis rendu compte il y a longtemps.

Quand Elisabeth voulait faire sa première sortie pour aller à une fête dangereuse. (Je continue à penser que la fête de la chorale de Poudlard était une fête dangereuse oui ! Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu lui arriver là-bas hum ? Et puis, on n'est jamais à l'abri de boissons alcoolisées, apportées en douce... Il faut faire attention à ce genre de chose, non d'un Scrout à pétard !). Et puis quand elle a laissée tomber ses études pour faire chanteuse. (Non mais, quel avenir y a-t-il dans la chanson ? Hein ?)

Quand Kaleb a eu son premier tatouage et son premier piercing. (Il n'avait même pas songé à vérifier si les aiguilles étaient bien stériles ! De l'inconscience vous dis-je ! Ce n'est pas parce que le tatoueur était un pro que ça l'exempte de tout doute ! Non mais... je suis prudent moi, vous connaissez toutes les saloperies dont on peut hériter à cause d'une aiguille sale ? Vraiment, inconscients les mômes !) Et quand il a voulu se lancer dans le Quidditch aussi. (C'est un sport que j'adore, mais c'est un sport dangereux ! Harry a bien failli y laisser ses jambes quand il est tombé de son balai en septième année. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'aucun de nous deux n'a fait carrière dans ce sport. Le premier qui dit que je suis gâteux...)

Quand Billy a fait son premier vol de balai. (Ahlala, il a vraiment failli mourir à plusieurs reprise ce jour-là. Et je suis sûr qu'Harry aurait été d'accord pour qu'il arrête de voler, si je lui avais dit que le feuillage de l'arbre que nous avons traversé était en fait, un saule cogneur... Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi j'étais furieux après lui ? J'ai bien failli le perdre, non d'une pipe ! Si je n'étais pas aussi habile sur un balai, si je l'avais laissé se débrouiller tout seul comme il le voulait... Mieux veut ne pas penser à ce que ce saule cogneur lui aurait fait...) Et quand il ne cessait de me demander des choses farfelues, comme aller tout seul à la boulangerie, ou encore, faire du camping tout seul dans le jardin ou bien allez à un rendez-vous tout seul alors qu'il n'avait que neuf ans. (Il ne se rendait vraiment pas compte du danger... Ce n'est pas pour rien que je le suivais tout le temps.)

Ah les enfants...

C'est beau. C'est mignon. C'est joli. C'est craquant. C'est vraiment... horrible.

Je ne le aime pas. C'est toujours aussi vrai.

Mais j'adore les miens.

Même si plus ça grandit, plus ça devient inconscient !

C'est flippant. Vraiment.

Cependant, il faut apprendre à faire des concessions dans la vie et moi j'en ai fait.

Du coup, aujourd'hui, à quarante-deux ans, j'ai trois beaux enfants : un célèbre joueur de Quidditch diplômé de Gryffondor, une chanteuse à la voix d'or diplômée de Serdaigle et un surdoué Directeur de sa maison diplômé de... non, j'ai beau adorer mon fils, il y a des choses qui sont vraiment trop difficiles à avaler.

« Alors, heureux ? me demande Harry en prenant la place de nos enfants dans mes bras. »

« Hum... je ne sais pas, Billy ne m'a pas encore annoncé sa grande nouvelle. »

Et effectivement, une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrivant jamais seule ou « Jamais deux sans trois » comme on dit, mon fils aîné s'approche, des étoiles plein les yeux et un sourire de bien heureux scotché sur ses lèvres. Il a les joues rouges et triture les pans de sa chemise.

Je sens le coup foireux... je le sens, mais d'une force !

« Papa**s**, commence-t-il, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. »

« Laquelle ? demande Harry un brin anxieux. »

Billy regarde son épouse, puis se retourne vers nous avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de m'achever en disant :

« Liliane est enceinte ! Vous allez être **grands-pères **! »

Harry saute de joie et serre **son** fils contre lui, en lui psalmodiant combien il est fier, combien il est heureux et tout le baratin qui s'en suit. Les autres aussi ne sont pas avares de ce côté-là, et les félicitations pleuvent comme averse à la mousson.

« J'vais être grand-père, c'est fantastique ! Ton père qui ne voulait plus avoir d'enfants... »

« Oh, super ! Dis Liliane, je pourrais être la marraine ? Je vais lui dédicacer l'une de mes chansons ! »

« Bravo grand frère ! Je vais être tonton, c'est génial ! J'espère que ce sera un garçon, je pourrais lui apprendre à jouer au Quidditch. »

« Non, non, non ! Ce sera une fille et elle apprendra la danse et aussi le chant et... »

« Du calme, vous deux. C'est mon petit-fils ou ma petite-fille, donc j'ai la priorité pour lui enseigner les choses ! »

« Mais papa ! »

« T'es presque un vieux croulant papa, tu pourras rien lui apprendre du tout ! »

« Répète un peu gamin ? Tu veux voir ce que _le vieux croulant_ est encore capable de faire sur un balai ? »

« Ah non ! Ne commencez pas tous les deux. Kaleb, tu sais que papa risque de se casser une vertèbre, alors... »

« QUOI ! Alors là, je n'ai jamais été aussi insulté de toute ma vie Elisabeth ! A l'époque j'étais un super joueur de Quidditch ! Le **meilleur** attrapeur ! »

« Ouais, c'était _à l'époque_ papa. »

« Espèce de petit insolent va ! Draco, dit quelque ch... »

Tout le monde se retourne vers moi et soudain, c'est le silence absolu.

Billy, la mine anxieuse, s'approche lentement de moi.

« Papa ? »

Il veut savoir ce que j'en pense.

Moi eh bien moi... quand je parlais de coup foireux...

Grand-père ?

Il a bien dit _grand-père _?

Ca veut dire **encore** des mioches ?

Vous savez quoi ? Les mioches c'est chiant, mais des mioches qui font des mioches, alors là...

Ah les enfants...

Je ne les aime pas, mais j'adore les miens... alors bon, puisqu'il faut encore faire des concessions...

« Est-ce qu'il ou elle, pourrait m'appeler _Oncle Draco_ au lieu de _Grand-père _? »

_**-THE END-EUH n.n-**_

Voilà, voilà...

J'espère que vous avez aimé, que ça vous as fait sourire et peut-être, rire ? Qui sait n.n...

En tout cas, j'ai passé un bon moment à écrire, depuis le temps que je voulais en faire une avec les enfants d'Harry et de Draco... lol. Je voyais très bien Draco en père anxieux. Un papa poule qui, bien entendu fier comme il est, ne se l'avoue même pas à lui-même

En ce qui concerne le jeune âge des enfants (entre vingt et vingt-deux ans) et bien, c'est pris dans la réalité. Je me suis inspirée de la famille d'une de mes amies, sans compter la mienne... Ma mère a 38 ans héhé et toutes mes tantes se sont mariées relativement jeunes (vingt et un et vingt-cinq ans), même ma maman.

Donc, pour ceux ou celles qui se diraient : « Ca sent le vécu ! » c'est effectivement le cas. Grande famille, beaucoup d'enfants comme on dit et ma famille, même si elle n'est pas grande en fait, lol et bien... mes oncles et tantes sont très actifs dans ce domaine-là, hum, pas moins de trois enfants par famille ! Et ouais... Donc on compte trois tantes, un oncle, une ex-tante et une maman ça fait joyeusement : Moi, un demi-frère, deux demi-sœur, trois cousines et sept cousins du côté maternel. Je suis incapable de vous dire pour le côté paternel en revanche lol...

Un petit commentaire pour me faire plaisir ?

A bientôt !

Kissouxxxx HK ;)

**_PS :_** Au fait, quand on parle de **Mpreg** cela concerne-t-il uniquement les enfants naturels ou également les enfants adoptés ?


End file.
